Pilgrim
by fitmeteor
Summary: Post-ep for 6x10. This started out as just a fill for Kink Meme '13, but it stands alone, too. Happy thanksgiving!


"My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Castle mutters almost to himself.

He stands watching her play with the fringes of her costume near the dresser in their bedroom, unfastening the cufflinks from his pilgrim outfit — _pilgrim outfit!_ — that she'd rented for him. His heart aches from how much he loves her, how she fits into his family.

She looks up at him shyly through lowered lashes, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much."

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he steps towards her with his palms upturned.

"Don't look so surprised, Castle. Everyone knows Shakespeare."

"Kate —"

She walks to him then, slips her fingers through his. Tilting her head to one side, she lowers her voice to a whisper, "And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Kate takes her lower lip between her teeth, feeling his pulse racing where their hands intertwine. She's still amazed at the reactions she can stir up in him.

Castle maneuvers his thumb to start tracing slow, gentle circles on the back of her hand. Pulling their joined hands up, he places a kiss on her knuckles.

He pauses a beat, scrunches up his face, "Something something lips."

Beckett snorts, "Taking artistic license with the bard, Castle?"

"Since you're dressed as Pocahontas," he says fingering one of her adorable braids, "I think you can let this one slide."

Castle gently caresses her cheek, strokes two fingers softly over her lower lip, "Thank you, Kate. I'm thankful for you, for us, for everything."

Kate ducks her head, "I'm thankful, too, Castle. I love you."

She looks up again, and a sly grin spreads across her face, "Now pilgrim, let lips do what hands do."

She leans up to him, pressing her lips to his in a slow, demanding kiss. "Mmmm, you taste like pumpkin pie."

Castle reaches down to unfasten her costume's ties as she throws off her headband. She unhooks his collar and he shucks the unflattering black robe. Beckett admires his strong chest and arms as he stands in just tights and clogs. Her own costume slips off one shoulder.

"Can we —" Castle sputters, "can we just um —"

Beckett looks up from fumbling with Castle's belt. Confused, she asks, "What's wrong, Castle?" She finds him looking at her costume with a hungry leer. Oh. _Oh._

"Do you want me to leave it on, settler?"

"Yeah, yep that'd be good. I mean, if you want, I mean," he manages to look charmingly flustered. "It's just — You look like some warrior princess," he blurts out.

A laugh escapes her at hearing his rushed proclamation, but it soon turns into a moan as Castle dives in to lave her neck. A shiver runs down her body to pool at her navel when his hands push up the hem of her costume to reach underneath.

Castle pushes her backward and lays her on the bed, and pushes the short skirt up around her hips.

"You're so wet," he whispers, bending his head lower between her thighs, the fringes of her skirt teasing his chin. Beckett runs her fingers through his silky hair, pulling him closer. His tongue lashes out at her slit, alternating between first flickering fast, then slowly licking a larger swath.

"Castle, please," she begs as she bends her legs to hook behind his shoulders. He chuckles, sending soft vibrations directly into her core. Sensing how close she is, Castle puts a finger inside her even as his lips close around her clit and begin to suck.

The delicious orgasm takes her over, and her back arches off the bed even as her hips buck uncontrollably.

He keeps his tongue on her even as she peaks. "More," he rasps out, and adds a second finger inside her. Curving his fingers, he finds the sensitive nerves and presses down. Reaching up under the bunched up costume with his other hand, he takes one sweat-slicked breast in his hand and begins to knead.

As he feels her cresting again, he circles a nipple and then suddenly tweaks it while pinching gently.

Beckett cries out, falling gloriously over the edge again. While she rides out the orgasm, Castle travels up her body, and places open-mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw.

She tastes herself when she kisses him. "Your turn, pilgrim."

* * *

_Prompt: Pocahontas roleplay ( bitly / kinkycastle )_


End file.
